


It Wasn't For Us

by Yureinodorei



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Minor Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Mouri Ran, reference to the train arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yureinodorei/pseuds/Yureinodorei
Summary: Not even five minutes had passed since he had landed on top of the building when he heard the noise of someone coming through the door behind him. “What are you doing here?” a female voice asked. “Ah! Nice to finally meet you.”
Kudos: 41





	It Wasn't For Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is just a little something from my personal headcannon that I hope you'll like. I'm very thankful to ChibiPenguin on discord who betaed.   
> The title comes from Hozier's song "Jackie and Wilson", I've been obsessed with his music recently.   
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated, please enjoy!

Not even five minutes had passed since he had landed on top of the building when he heard the noise of someone coming through the door behind him. He should probably leave, he wasn’t in the mood for a police chase right now and there was no point in getting caught like this, not in such a lame way. But he just couldn’t be bothered to move from his position.

“What are you doing here?” a female voice asked calmly. 

He didn’t move. She wasn’t screaming, which was good; maybe he could convince her to leave and not alert the police. Looking at the stars he turned on the charm of his velvety Kid voice, “Don’t worry about me ojousama, I came here with no ill intentions, just needed a place to rest my wings.” 

“I guessed as much. Still, don’t you think you are a little too easy to spot in that outfit? Somebody could call the police,” she replied in an unconcerned tone. Why is she so calm? He thought, feeling slightly troubled about how nonchalant she was being. He could hear her casually getting closer, as if talking to an internationally wanted thief was an everyday occurrence. 

“People tend not to look up as much as they should,” he reluctantly turned to see his unwanted companion. It was indeed a young woman; blue eyes and reddish brown hair just above her shoulders, a half blood probably. Something was tugging in his brain while looking at her, until finally a memory resurfaced. “Ah! Nice to finally meet you.”

A coy smile reached her lips as she approached him a little more, coming to a halt just a few steps behind him, “So you remember…” she hesitated, seeming nervous for the first time, “I never got to thank you, you saved my life back then. Thank you very much,” she finished with a deep bow.

“Ah, there’s no need for that,” Kaito yelped, startled and embarrassed enough to use his real voice. He cleared his throat to correct the mistake before nodding, “I’m glad you are okay.”

She arched his brow at his slip before tentatively closing the gap between them. She sat by his side, legs dangling from the side of the building like his, just a guardrail preventing their fall. He tensed, trying to figure out what was happening while she just looked at the horizon, lost in thought. A few breaths later he relaxed, doing the same. 

They remained silent for a while, until a bit hesitant, she started, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Kaito jumped internally, having lost all sense of where he was. Externally, thought, he just turned, tilting his head in question. 

She looked ahead, cheeks turning a delicate shade of pink, “I mean… you seem worried, maybe you wanted to talk about it. After what you’ve done, it’s the least I could do.” She shrugged, turning back to him. She could sense the surprise in the way he straightened his posture and the intensity of his gaze, although his face was obscured by his hat and she responded with an unsure but comforting smile.

He blinked a couple of times, dumbfounded. Was she for real? As if the infamous Kaitou Kid, the moonlight magician, the greatest jewel thief in the world would be discussing his feelings on a random rooftop in Tokyo with a woman he barely knew! 

“Tomorrow it’s my best friend wedding,” the words just slipped out of his mouth without a conscious decision and he cursed mentally. 

“…and?” she asked when he didn’t elaborate.

Well, screw it he thought. She didn’t seem fazed and who knows, maybe it would help, “I’ve been in love with her for the last five years.” There it was. It was the first time he said it out loud 

“Oh” 

“Yeah,” he chucked without a trace of amusement. 

“Did you ever tell her?” She asked a few heartbeats after, her voice a low murmured. 

“I couldn’t, she hates this–” he said gesturing vaguely towards his clothing, “I couldn’t lie to her that way and it’s not something I can give up until I finish my task. I just never thought it would take this long,” His tone grew bitter before shrugging, “Anyway, she started dating a friend two years ago… they are happy together, they both deserve it.”  
She stared at him just a second before lowering her gaze, but he had seen sorrow and pain in her eyes. He sounded that bad, huh? 

He was about to make a joke or something to lift the mood a little when she started talking, eyes firmly on her hands, visibly uncomfortable, “It’s hard. When you know you are not who they are meant to be with, it hurts. It hurts to watch them together, but it also makes you happy because they are happy. It’s like getting punched in the gut every time.” 

“How…?” he whispered confused; that was too spot on not to come from personal experience, so she had loved someone… He remembered the news of a certain detective getting married some time ago, was he…? “Oh, I’m sorry.” 

“It does get easier after a while. Or at least for me, since I’d always known how it would end up”

“I thought I had a chance, before all this started. Then it became impossible.” 

She sighted, letting herself fall backwards, looking at the polluted night sky of the city, “Ara, look at how pathetic we are.” 

He frowned at her words before imitating her posture. Looking at the beautiful moon that had accompanied him through all those years he countered, “I don’t think it’s pathetic. It hurts and I obviously wish it didn’t, but I think being able to love is good, no matter what. It’s when we lose that ability that people become monsters.”

“Of course you would think something cheesy like that,” she chuckled. 

“I strive to meet the expectations,” he smiled, producing a red rose out of the blue and offering it to her. 

“Super cheesy,” she rolled her eyes, but took the rose and twirled it between her fingers. 

They stayed silent for an uncountable amount of time; it could have been minutes or hours, it didn’t matter. It was peaceful. With a sight, Kaito was the first to stand up, offering his hand for help, which she took.

“Well, I should go, big day tomorrow,” he said with a sarcastic smirk, but the tone was light. 

“You will be okay,” she looked him straight in the eyes; even if the shadows obscured them. 

“Yeah, I will. Thank you, it did help,” he whispered truthfully, squeezing her hand in reassurance before letting go. 

He walked to the edge of the building and turned back, bowing, “It was a pleasure to meet you, miss…” 

“Miyano Shiho” she finished.

“Well Miyano-san, until we meet again,” he nodded towards her and jumped off the building. 

She stood there a few moments, watching the white triangle soar the night sky before turning back to the door and back down to her apartment, with a shy smile on her face and a red rose in her hand.


End file.
